Mil maneras ponys de Morir
by Zakuk
Summary: ¿Han visto mil formas de morir y les gusto? ¿Quieren ver pony morir de las formas más extrañas y graciosas posibles? Entonces bienvenidos sean. Acompañeneme mientras mato a cuanto pony pueda al puro estilo de mil maneras de morir.
1. Chapter 1

Mil maneras PONIS de morir.

Advertencia:

Las muertes señalas son reales y sumamente gráficas.

Los nombres de los fallecidos deberian ser cambiados para proteger su identidad, pero por simple paja del escritor los nombres apareceran tal como son.

No intenten esto en casa o MORIRAN.

Una introducción más tarde.

**Nombre: Featherweight**

**Lugar: Ciudad de Canterlot**

A Featherweigth le gustaba su cámara y tomar fotos con ella. Desde niño tomó todo tipo de fotos desde mariposas hasta Celebridades en sus peores momentos. Al pasar de los años Featherweigth se convirtió en fotógrafo pero no cualquier fotógrafo sino esos que tanto odian las celebridades un paparazzi.

Angelina Jolie: Los paparazzi son una verdadera molestia, te siguen a todos lados y tratan de tomar todas las fotos posibles y venden las fotos a revistas, aunque el verdadero problema es cuando toman fotos vergonzosas o que son editadas para que digan otra cosa diferente a la realidad.

Featherweigth era todo un experto es sacar las fotos más vergonzosas lo que hizo que su popularidad subiera entre las revistas y claro entre las celebridades, todas y cada una de las celebridades trataban de evitarlo a toda costa.

En ese entonces una celebridad poco conocida llamada Roid Rage salía de la cárcel por violencia y uso de esteroides. Y Featherweigth no pudo contenerse a ir a su casa y tomarle unas fotos para una revista.

Angelina Jolie: Cuando una celebridad sale de la cárcel o de un centro de ayuda o lo que sea, es normal que estos luego sean abrumados por paparazzi durante las primeras semanas.

Roid Rage no se encontraba de buenas en ese momento porque su novia lo había abandonado por Gizmo lo que por supuesto puso furioso a la ex-celebridad, al cual para ahogar sus penas tomó una lata de esteroides y la comenzó a beber de un solo trago, lo que no sabía es era que cierto poni había irrumpido en su hogar. Featherweigth al ver a Roid Rage mientras tomaba esa lata de esteroides sabía que si lograba tomar una foto esta lo enviara a la cima y a Roid Rage lo enviaría a la cárcel. Pero al momento de sacar la foto el pequeño olvido apagar el flash y Roid Rage al ver un pequeño haz de luz se dio la vuelta y vio al paparazzi con una cámara y con una foto que lo enviaría de nuevo a la cárcel.

Físico culturista: Cuando alguien ingiere demasiados esteroides, este comienza a perder la conciencia solo sabe que debe seguir entrenando para ser aún más fuerte.

Científico: Los esteroides son hormonas que ayudan al desarrollo de los músculos, en dosis controladas claro está, pero cuando hay un exceso de esteroides en el cuerpo estas realizan una acción enzimática lo que puede dañar físicamente al consumidor, pero también puede afectar a alguien mentalmente, la testosterona hace que alguien actuó más como hombre por así decirlo, se vuelve violento, estúpido, irracional, y otras cosas.

La ex-celebridad estaba llena de esteroides y de ira irracional contra el pobre pequeño el cual intento correr y lo logro. Pero al ver su cámara pudo notar que la foto que había tomado no había salido bien y el muy valiente o extremadamente estúpido se metió de nuevo a la casa y trató de tomar otra foto pero esta vez Roid rage lo pudo ver y tomó una pesa que tenía cerca y se arrojo. La pesa de 10kilos golpeo con fuerza el costado de Featherweigth lo que provoco que el aparato que usaba para sostener la cámara funcionara mal y que el tornillo que sostenía la cámara se aflojara y que la lente se volteara al otro lado poco después Featherweigth cayó al piso, pero no se preocupen la cámara amortiguo su caída tapándole la boca.

Físico: Lo que paso aquí fue que al momento que la pesa impactó el aparato este ejerció una gran fuerza lo que provoco que uno de los tornillos se aflojara y la cámara paso de estar estable a un estado inestable y que la lente de la cámara pasara de apuntar al frente a apuntar al lado contrario y cuando este se calló el peso del joven más la fuerza de gravedad introdujo el lente dentro de su boca.

Featherweigth trataba de podas las formas de sacarse la lente de su boca pero no podía no tenia los dedos necesarios, después de unos agonizantes minutos Featherweigth no pudo más y murió asfixiado.

Científica: lo que paso aquí fue que la lente se introdujo tan profundo en su boca que logro alojarse dentro de la garganta lo que por supuesto bloqueo su única forma de obtener oxígeno y murió por falta del mismo.

Ahora con Featherweigth fuera del camino las estrellas de cine por fin podrán salir de sus casas ya que Featherweigth jamás volverá a tomar otra foto que no sea la de sus propios pulmones sin aire.

Manera de morir #431:

La cámara… ¡Como sea estas muerto!

**Nombre: Starsong**

**Lugar: Cloudsdale, fábrica de nubes.**

Starsong era una empleada más de la fábrica de nubes en Cloudsdale. Su vida se había vuelto una rutina diaria, se levantaba temprano en la mañana, desayunaba, se iba hacia la fábrica que quedaba cerca de su hogar, marcaba su hora de llegada, se ponía su casco y su traje y se ponía a trabajar. Esta rutina se repetía día tras días tras día, Starsong sentía que su vida era una caja y que sus días de fiesta habían terminado.

Twiligth (Psicóloga): Cuando una poni hace las mismas cosas todos los días, se siente atrapada y se dice a si misma si esto es lo que hará el resto de su vida. La rutina se vuelve molesta y puede volvernos locos o drenar toda la alegría de nuestras vidas y parecer más robots que ponis.

Un buen día en el cual Starsong se entretenía trabajando igual que el día anterior y el día anterior a ese, su amigo de toda la vida Thunderlane la invito a ir a divertirse con unos amigos. A Thunderlane se le podría definir como No Starsong, él era todo lo contrario. Salía de fiestas casi diario, tenía muchos amigos y en vez de trabajar se dedicaba a estar al lado de la fuente de agua a esperar a alguien para charlar y perder el tiempo.

Twiligth Sparkle (psicóloga): Una persona como Thunderlane piensa que la vida es corta y hay que aprovecharla, no le importa su trabajo solo le importa perder el tiempo y andar de fiesta y solo dejarse llevar por la vida.

Analicemos esto: Starsong era una aburrida, Thunderlane no lo era y le estaba dando una oportunidad de salir de su vieja rutina. La Pegaso acepto y ambos se fueron a la casa de un amigo de Thunderlane que era expendedor de drogas. Ya en el clímax de la reunión todos los invitados estaban bien drogados, todos excepto una Pegaso que estaba sentada pensando en que en estos momentos debería estar acostada en su cama esperando el momento en que por fin se pudiera dormir. Pero entonces su fiel amigo Thunderlane se acerco para decirle unas sabias palabras:

Debes disfrutar de la vida – dijo el pegaso negro mientras exhalaba mucho humo de su boca – arriba hay drogas, ve tómalas y diviértete – y entonces se desmayó.

Y Starsong en un momento de genialidad decidió hacerle caso, pero como toda persona drogada no supo dar bien la dirección. Resulto que en el piso de arriba había muchas puertas y en cada una o se escuchaban gemidos de placer o gemidos de dolor por los drogadictos que pensaban en sus ex-novias, pero por fin encontró una donde no se escuchaba ningún ruido y Starsong entró. Resulto ser el baño.

Necesito una aspirina – dijo Starsong mientras miraba un pequeño botiquín que estaba en el baño.

Al abrirlo Starsong miró una gran cantidad de frascos sin etiquetas y pensó que eran drogas y en otro momento de genialidad decidió comenzar a tomar varios frascos y beberse su contenido. Y en pocos momentos Starsong estaba en las nubes bueno es una forma de decir. Una vez que acabo la fiesta Starsong dijo que podía hacer un Sonic-rainboom mejor que el que hacia Dash.

Rainbowdash (lesbiana): El sonic-rainboom es un fenómeno que sucede cuando un Pegaso vuela tan rápido que logra romper la barrera del sonido y logra general un arcoíris seguido de una onda de sonido que se dispersa en forma circular, mientras deja una estela en el lugar donde pasa el pegaso.

Todos comenzaron a animarla que lo hiciera y Starsong salto al vacío a una distancia de ¿10.000 metros? (la verdad no se a qué altura esta Cloudsdale del suelo) y Starsong calló, calló y calló y cuando estaba cerca del piso ¿adivinen qué? ¡Siguió cayendo! Hasta por fin caer en el duro piso y despedazarse por todo el lugar. Al parecer las ''drogas'' que había ingerido no eran drogas sino analgésicos.

Celestia (princesa): Lo que hacen los analgésicos es relajar el cuerpo si tomas demasiados sentirás una sensación parecida a las que causan las drogas. Cuando Starsong intentó abrir sus alas al ser estas en mayor parte músculos que estaban adormecidos por los analgésicos simplemente no pudieron responder, no tuvieron al fuerza de desplegarse y Starsong cayó como roca contra el piso. Lo sé porque a mí me ha pasado que tomó demasiados analgésicos y salto desde lo alto de Canterlot pero yo no muero por ser inmortal – pone cara de Squee.

Twiligth Sparkle (física): Lo que paso fue que el peso del cuerpo sumando a la gravedad y sin nada que frenara la caída, hizo que el cuerpo acelerara y obtuviera fuerza en el disenso lo cual aumento al fuerza del impacto. Y al impactar los músculos y los tendones no pudieron con la fuerza y se desgarraron.

Starsong era una aburrida, los analgésico lograron convertirla en una divertida y la caída la convirtió en una herida de MUERTE.

Muerte número 324:

Al infinito y más al piso.

**Nombre: Pipsqueak**

**Lugar: Ponyville, Nigthmare nigth**

Pipsqueak era un pequeño que soñaba con ser pirata.

Argh! Ahora caminaras por la borda – le decía a un muñeca en su cuarto con posters de piratas famosos como barba rosa el pirata más malo que haya navegado los siete mares.

Se decía a sí mismo sin barba por obvias razones. Era su primera Nigthmare nigth y esta celebración tendría lo que más le gustaba disfrazarse de pirata y comer muchos dulces.

Pinkie Pie (Random): ¡Nigthmare Nigth es la mejor noche de todas, te disfrazas y te regalan dulces por eso!

Les ahorraremos el resto del dialogo de Pinkie, de momento volvamos al pequeño Pipsqueak. Comenzó a pedir dulces en cada casa que pudo hasta llenar una gran bolsa llena de delicioso y nada nutritivos dulces. Pasada ya la media noche Pip se dirigía a su casa pero entonces decidió que era hora de probar algunos dulces que con tanto esfuerzo había recogido. Tomo un dulce le quito la envoltura y procedió a comérselo y el gusto tanto que desidia comerse otro y luego otro hasta comerse media bolsa. Pip se comenzó a sentir extraño sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera llenado de energía.

Twiligth Sparkle (Bióloga): Los dulces contienen en su mayor parte azúcar, la azúcar es glucosa y la glucosa es lo que le da energía al cuerpo. En dosis normales la glucosa es lo que permite el funcionamiento normal del cuerpo. En dosis extremas puede provocar aceleración de ritmo cardiaco y una reacción por parte del cerebro que le dice al individuo que necesita deshacerse de ese exceso de energía.

Además de la gran cantidad de dulces que estaban en su cuerpo, Pip sufría de Hiperactividad algo que el costaría caro.

Twiligth Sparkle (bióloga): la hiperactividad es un padecimiento que consiste en que si el individuo consume el menor porcentaje este se vuelve inestable y el cuerpo trata de expulsar ese azúcar mediante esfuerzo físico.

Pip estaba de mente corría de un lado a otro a toda velocidad robando y más dulces y agregando más azúcar a su inestable organismo entrando cada vez más con su disfraz el pirata sin barba ahora sería el más buscado del jardín de niños. Una vez que junto suficientes dulces para alimentar a un pueblo entero decidió celebrarlo comiendo un dulce y al momento de tragar ese dulce, sintió que el corazón quisiera salir de su pecho.

Twiligth Sparkle (bióloga): Lo que paso fue que al estar el cuerpo tan cargado de energía el cerebro trato de deshacerse de ese exceso mediante ejercicio, pero entre más ejercicio hacia más se aceleraba el corazón eso sumado al hecho que cada vez comía más dulces el cerebro comenzó a exigir más oxígeno para proveer a todo el cuerpo, pero el corazón no pudo con la exigencia y exploto.

Pip quedo muerto en el acto acostado en una cama de sus preciados caramelos. Pip te recomiendo cambiar tu nombre de sin barba a sin vida.

Muerte número 257:

Pirata de agua dulce.


	2. Chapter 2

Nombre: Applejack

Lugar: SweetAppleacres, Ponyville.

Applejack era un granjera muy trabajadora. Administraba una granja junto con su hermano mayor Big Macintosh, su hermana menor Applebloom y su abuela. Todo marchaba bien en la granja hasta que un día sus ganancias disminuyeron debido a la competencia.

Los hermanos Flim y Flam habían comprado un terreno al otro lado del pueblo y habían hecho otro huerto de manzanas. Con las ganancias disminuyendo y la alcaldesa presionándolos a pagar las deudas que tenían con el banco y con los impuestos.

Applejack (fallecida): para los granjeros no hay nada peor que las deudas. En especial por los impuestos de gobierno y por las prestaciones al banco. Y más aún con una perra cobradora como al alcaldesa y un tirano cobrador como el padre de Diamond Tiara.

Si Applejack estaba en peligro de perder su preciada granja, así que para aumentar sus ingresos y pagar sus deudas decidieron convertir su granero en un club nocturno de mala fama digno de la mismísima zona roja de Canterlot.

Celestia (princesa): la zona roja de Canterlot es un lugar donde se reúnen todos los pervertidos y la escoria de Canterlot, hay desde cantinas, hasta moteles de menos 3 estrellas y sexo en cada rincón. Lo sé porque voy ahí casi diario a revisar que todo esté bien – pone cara de Squee.

El negocio de Applejack estaba en aumento, Applejack atraía a los sementales como abejas a una manzana con caramelo, su hermano atraía a las yeguas como mujeres a una tienda con descuento y su hermana Applebloom atraía las pedófilos como la porno atrae a los hombres, el negocio perfecto.

En poco tiempo los Apple habían salido de sus deudas y se habían acostumbrado a sus nuevas vidas, de día trabajaban en los huertos y de noche era una fiesta continua de sexo y alcohol. Pero en cada árbol de manzanas siempre hay una manzana podrida, en este caso esta manzana era representada por el amor secreto que se tenían los dos hermanos Applejack y Big Macintosh. Ninguno lo decía pero ambos tenían ganas de tener sexo toda la noche con el otro.

Un día Big Macintosh se encontraba cosechando en el huerto o mejor dicho observaba como su hermana cosechaba mientras el babeaba, entonces una yegua solicito sus servicios y al estar muy excitado acepto. La yegua era una Pegaso y el gustaba tener sexo en el aire peor había un problema Big Mac no era un Pegaso, así que decidieron tener sexo en las ramas de un árbol muy alto. Mientras Big Mac era cosechado Applejack se dedicaba a patear árboles y recoger manzanas mientras pensaba en su sexy hermano. Si Applejack no estuviera pensando tanto en su hermano se daría cuenta que él estaba arriba de un árbol cerca de donde ella estaba. Pero si hubiera sido así no estuviéramos presentando esto. Big Mac se encontraba llegando al clímax cuando de repente sintió un temblor provocado por la fuerte pata de poni granjera de Applejack, Big Mac cayó desde lo alto del árbol mientras que su compañera volaba el no podía. Y Applejack estaba demasiado ocupada imaginándose a Big Macintosh gritando su nombre, para darse cuenta que Big Macintosh si estaba gritando su nombre, para cuando la granjera miro arriba ya era tarde para apartarse.

Twiligth Sparkle: Aquí entró en juego la gravedad que acelero el gran cuerpo de Big Macintosh durante toda la caída. Applejack tuvo pocos segundos para reaccionar pero al estar distraída no tuvo nada de tiempo. Y cuando ambos cuerpo chocaron el cuerpo de Big Macintosh al impactar con la cabeza de Applejack esto provoco que se quebraran las vertebras del cuello eso sin incluir el daño cerebral provocado por la fractura de cráneo y por la fuerza que ejerció el golpe sobre el cerebro. Big Macintosh por su parte sufrió graves hemorragias causadas al incrustarse algunas costillas dentro de sus pulmones, esto provocado por el impacto de la caja torácica contra el cráneo de Applejack, también los golpes en el cráneo cuando este impacto contra el piso provocando que el cerebro se golpeara contra la frente y reboto e impacto la parte trasera del carneo provocando más hemorragias. Ambos murieron al instante.

Ahora ambos serán felices uno encima del otro como siempre lo habían soñado.

Manera de morir número 749:

Puré de manzana

Nombre: Pinkie Pie

Lugar: Sugar Cube Corner

Todo era color rosa alrededor de esta poni, sabia el nombre de todos, sabia sus cumpleaños, horas a las que salían y entraban a sus casas, horarios de trabajos, gustos, etc. pero además de ser Stalker y revisar el facehoof de todos Pinkie Pie tenía un secreto no muy bien guardado, le gustaban mucho los dulces.

Pinkie Pie (Random, pero dentro de poco fallecida): Amo los dulces casi tanto como amo a mis amigos, pero amo aún más comer dulces con mis amigos aunque también amo los arcoíris un día trate comer uno pero no tenia buen sabor, sabes que tiene buen sabor los pastelillos, especialmente si son de canela, yo aaaaamo los pastelillos de canela casi tanto como los de fresa, aunque me gusta más el pastel de fresa que el pastel de canela porque no existe un pastel de canela, pero sabes de qué otro sabor hay de pastel, hay de limón, de vainilla, de chocolate, aunque el chocolate lo prefiero en sirope, el sirope de chocolate es delicioso y…

Para resumir a Pinkie le gustaban los dulces. Un día Celestia decidió ir a visitar el pueblo y almorzar en Sugar Cube Corner. Como era de esperar su fiel alumna Twiligth Sparkle estaba deseosa de charlar con ella sobre sus descubrimientos acerca de la magia de la amistad.

Twiligth Sparkle (fiel alumna): Las cartas que el escribo a la princesa son de mucha importancia y requieren de mucho tiempo para redactarlas correctamente, cada vez que yo o una de mis amigas aprendemos algo acerca de la amistad enseguida se lo reportamos a la princesa porque esa es nuestra misión como portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

Celestia (Princesa): Si, las cartas que me envía Twiligth Sparkle son muy importantes, digo con algo de mantener encendida mi chimenea ¿no es verdad?, aunque nunca las llego a leer y menos tomarme el tiempo de responderlas. Yo solo le di ese trabajo de estudiar la magia de la amistad para quitármela de encima, todos los días me seguía con un libro d tema y me preguntaba muchas cosas sobre él. El colmo fue cuando leyó un viejo pergamino acerca del socialismo y la democracia y antes de que me causara problemas la envié a Ponyville lejos de Canterlot.

Los Cake que eran los administradores de la pastelería se apresuraron a preparar todo tipo de postres para la llegada de la princesa, todo era una delicia capaz de volver diabético a un anoréxico de solo ver el platillo de entrada. Una vez que la princesa por fin llegó las mane6 tomaron sus asientos en la mesa, menos Pinkie, los cake la habían enviado a Sweet Apple Acres con la excusa de necesitar algunas manzanas, la verdadera razón era para alejar a Pinkie y sus modales de la princesa.

No había ni empezado a comer cuando Twiligth Sparkle comenzó a charlar con la princesa acerca de la magia de la amistad, no era de sorprenderse que Celestia se estuviera muriendo del aburrimiento.

Celestia (princesa o en este caso Troll): Yo solo vía que la boca de Twiligth se movía y se movía mientras el tiempo pasaba muy lento, así que decidí agregar ''una especia muy especial'' para que mi estancia fuera más placentera.

Entonces Celestia a punto de morir de aburrimiento saco de sus alas un frasco lleno de un polvo blanco y procedió a ponerlo en los dulces y comenzó a comerlos. En pocos segundos Celestia se sentía en el éxtasis viendo todos los colores del arcoíris y más allá.

Twiligth Sparkle (toxicóloga): La cocaína es una droga que afecta todo el sistema nervioso y principalmente el cerebro, hace que los que el corazón bombee más sangre, como afecta la zona de la razón y la lógica el consumidor comienza a delirar y también afecta los nervios de la vista provocando que las imágenes se distorsionen al igual que los colores que se pueden ver.

Una vez que termino la reunión y Celestia fue llevada al hospital en estado crítico por consumir demasiada cocaína, Pinkie llego a la pastelería, entonces sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al ver las delicias que habían quedado en la mesa, que Celestia no pudo terminar de comer porque se intoxico. Con los cake preocupados de una posible demanda no había nadie en la pastelería que controlara a la poni rosa que uno a uno devoraba cada bocadillo que encontraba.

Rainbow Dash (lesbiana… y amiga de Pinkie): Si a ella le encantaba comer dulces, incluso una vez ¡se comió un pastel entero, Ella sola!

Si todo ese banquete no era más que un pequeño bocadillo comparado con lo comía en la cena, mientras aun saboreaba los azucarados postres Pinkie no sabía que momentos antes Celestia los había llenado de cocaína, y la poni rosa pensando que era azúcar igual se los comió y comenzó a vagar sin rumbo por toda la pastelería.

Twiligth Sparkle (Toxicóloga): Las drogas inmediatamente se fueron a su cerebro y comenzaron a hacer estragos con sus sistema nervioso y motor. En cuestión de minutos había perdido la razón y no podía pensar en nada, tenía la mente en blanco, las drogas también afectaron los nervios que conectan la vista con su cerebro y comenzó a ver cosas que en realidad no estaban ahí, también miraba colores distorsionados y al barrera que ser para la imaginación de lo que es real se rompe. Si usted por ejemplo está pensando en el Sasquatch este aparecerá frente a usted y hará lo que su mente piense.

Si una desconcertada Pinkie estaba suelta por la pastelería. Entonces subió las escaleras y miro el cuarto de los bebes y entre algunos juguetes pudo ver una caja de deliciosos gusanos de caramelo, instintivamente fue, tomo la caja y puso su contenido en su boca, segundos más tarde la poni rosa se puso de un hermoso violeta, después paso a azul y por último un gris muerte. De lo que paso fue que esa caja de golosina era en realidad una caja de plastilina.

Twiligth Sparkle (Profesora de Anatomía): Al momento de poner la plastilina en su boca y masticarla, lo que estaba haciendo era convertir plastilina en forma de tubo a plastilina en forma de una bola y una parte de esta bola quedo atorada en la garganta de Pinkie y entonces ella fue incapaz de respirar o exhalar. En ese momento el corazón trato de guardar todo el oxigeno que pudo cortando el suministro de aire de las extremidades y solo bombeaba el poco oxígeno que tenia a los órganos más importantes, mientras el cerebro buscaba una solución al problema de la respiración.

Pinkie trató desesperadamente de sacar la plastilina de su boca pero había un error fatal en hacer eso, los Ponis no tienen dedos y a falta de dedos Pinkie simplemente no pudo sacar la plastilina a tiempo y murió.

Muerte número 531:

Dul… A quien le importa, estas muerta.

**Nombre: Amethyst Star**

Lugar: Ponyville, Bosque Everfree

Amethyst Star pensó que sería divertido hacer un día de campo en el bosque Everfree, tomo su canasta, una manta para poner en el piso y se adentro en el bosque.

Zecora (curandera): El bosque Everfree es peligroso, debes ser muy cuidados al entrar porque no sabes lo que te irás a encontrar. Hay desde plantas venenosas hasta animales con hambre y sed de sangre.

Pero todo esto no le preocupaba a Amethyst Star, una vez que llego a un lugar que parecía ideal para su día de campo abrió su canasta y pudo notar que le faltaba algo muy importante en cualquier día de campo, la comida. Amethyst Star solo se encogió de brazos y busco algo para comer, sabía que en el bosque había toda la clase de plantas comestibles.

Zecora (curandera): Si es verdad en el bosque es posible conseguir sustento, pero debes ser muy sabio al elegir que planta comer porque podría tu hambre saciar o a la muerte de puede llevar.

Amethyst Star creyó que por leer todos los libros de Ditzy Doo era una gran aventurera y una sobreviviente y así que muy decididamente tomo unas hojas que estaban cerca y se las comió, cinco minutos después no sabía donde era arriba ni donde abajo, es mas ni siquiera sabía que era arriba, al parecer lo que Amethyst Star había comido pertenecía al cultivo privado de Marihuana de Celestia.

Celestia (traficante de drogas): La Marihuana en la naturaleza es una planta que expulsa una toxina muy fuerte para evitar que los animales se coman sus hojas. Pero a diferencia de la Marihuana que se consume la que expulsan las hojas es muy concentrada es como tratar de fumarse 100 cigarrillos de una sola vez, es más la Marihuana que yo cultivo esta genéticamente modificada, lo que la hace aún más potente.

Amethyst Star alucinaba con cualquier cosa y su razón estaba por los suelos. De pura casualidad Amethyst Star fue a parar a un lugar donde había varios ponis reunidos alrededor de una fogata. Pero estos ponis no estaban ahí para un día de campo ni eran exploradores. Estos tenían una orgia mientras todos estaban disfrazados de humanos.

Lyra Hearthstring (la verdad no cual seria el equivalente de Furry así que acepto sugerencias): Nosotros nos vestimos de esa manera para sentir a nuestro humano interior que sale a nuestro exterior y sentimos cierto placaer sexual cuando tenemos sexo mientras nos vestimos como humanos.

Si eso era toda una orgia y Amethyst Star deseaba unirse tal ves porque se sentia atraida por unos ponis vestidos de humanos o tal ves porque estaba muy drogada, sea cual sea la razón Amethyst Star deseaba unirse.

Lyra Hearthstring (sigo sin saber que poner aquí): Si alguien trata pro al fuerza de entrar a nuestra comunidad y en especial si es un poni sin un disfraz de humano este poni sera hechado si es necesario por la fuerza.

La líder del clan de los humanos vio en Amethyst Star una amenazada así que la enfrento y intento hacer que se fuera pero como Amethyst Star no estaba muy bien mentalmente que digamos se rehuso a irse. Entonces la líder la tomo con sus manos (si manos) y la arrojo hacia un bello jardin con flores.

Zecora (curandera): la flora del bosque Everfree es muy variada, hay desde simples flores hasta flores que expulsan gasas mortales.

Y el bello jardin donde Amethyst Star habia caido no era la excepción, esas bellas flores se llamaban muerte amarilla, debido al color de sus pétalos y si bien estos eran inofensivos no lo eran los gases que expulsaba al sentirse amenazada.

Zecora (curandera): Los gases que expulsa esta planta son altamente tóxicos. La toxinas inmediatamente invaden las vias respiratorias, ya en los pulmones obtienen acceso al torrente sanguineo donde provocan la expansión de los vasos sanguíneos hasta el punto en que se comienzan a romper y dentro de poco las hemorragias internas terminaran por matar al individuo.

Amethyst Star desperto al dia siguiente en un jardin de flores y penso que todo lo ocurrido al día anterior fue solo un mal sueño y se fue a su hogar. Tres días despues estaba viendo un programa de supervivencia y entonces en el programa hablaron de unas flores color amarilla conocidas como muerte amarilla, y enseguida el corazón de Amethyst Star se paralizo y decidio llamar a un médico pero justo antes de tomar el telefono Amethyst Star se toco las pestañas y luego vio sangre en su casco preocupada busco un espejo y pudo ver como cada agujero de su cara sangraba segundos despues se desmayo por la impresión y por la falta de sangre y aun más despues murio.

Amethyst Star solo deseaba un día de campo, las cosas le salieron mal y luego peor, pero no se angustien hay una moraleja en esta historia, la verdad hay varias pero esta me gusto: ''Si celestia se vuelve granjera nunca jamás consumas lo que produce, MORIRAS''

Muerte número 754:

Homicidio (por si no se entendio el chiste lo explico: en el mundo poni hay varios juegos de palabras para adaptarlo más a los ponis, por ejemplo, Hi Everypony. Ahora aclaro otra cosa homicido se usa cuando un humano mata a otro, o sea que en el mundo poni seria ponicidio, pero como en este caso fue un humano matando a un poni uso homicidio como broma. Es como ver en la televisión que un poni mata a un humano y al dái siguiente aparece en el periodico Ponicidio. O algo así fue lo mejor que se me ocurrio)


	3. Chapter 3

Nombre: Spike

Lugar: Biblioteca de Ponyville, Ponyville

Spike era un dragón en un mundo de yeguas, esto nunca le importo hasta que entro a la pubertad y comenzó a experimentar con su cuerpo. Al pasar el tiempo Spike crecía así como su apetito sexual, pero como Spike no tenía ni idea de que era sexo o de donde venían los bebes (pobre, cree que Celestia lo trajo al mundo por arte de magia).

Cherilee (profesora de ciencias): Es muy importante enseñarle a los niños acerca de la educación sexual ya que de un momento a otro sus cuerpos comienzan a experimentar cambios repentinos y por simple vergüenza no le dicen a sus padres. Y como ellos no saben lo que sucede no saben cómo actuar y si lo que hacen es bueno o es malo o piensan que están enfermos y dejan que el tiempo pase.

Spike simplemente se guardo el secreto para sí mismo. Un día acompañaba a su eterno amor Rarity al mercado a comprar algunas telas, y el no podía apartar la mirada de la parte trasera de la poni mientras sentía la molesta necesidad de mover su cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Spike llego a casa y se sintió muy extraño y más caliente de lo normal y sus ansias de sexo solo empeoraban. Tres días más tarde Spike se disponía a comprar el periódico y al lado del periódico había una revista y no cualquier revista, sino una revista erótica y no cualquier revista erótica esta tenía a Rarity en la portada. Spike como controlado por alguien más se vio obligado a comprar la revista después se fue a su cama y por suerte para la muerte Twiligth no estaba. El dragón subió las escaleras y comenzó a ver las páginas llenas de poses muy explicitas de su eterno amor, de un momento a otro sintió las ganas de tocarse su parte intima y en poco tiempo se estaba masturbando el pequeño Spike estaba creciendo. Y siguió y siguió y siguió, mientras más paginas veía más se excitaba y se masturbaba aun más.

Twiligth (Uróloga): El semen está compuesto por espermas los cuales nadan en una sustancia compuesta por azúcar y otras cosas. Cuando un individuo se masturba este libera parte del semen acumulado en los testículos. Pero esto conlleva a un gran esfuerzo físico porque el pene está cubierto de nervios los cuales envían señales de placer a todo el cuerpo como las articulaciones y principalmente al cerebro. Es decir después de eyacular una dos o tres veces el cuerpo ya se siente agotado y es necesario descansar.

Pero Spike no sabía esto, solo sabía que frente a él tenía al amor de su vida exhibiendo sus partes más íntimas y que el había estado en abstinencias por varios días. Después de hora y media Spike estaba agotado, sus latidos eran lentos, su vista borrosa, y poco después murió.

Twiligth (Profesora de anatomía): debido al esfuerzo de masturbarse tantas veces es normal que el cuerpo no pudiera reaccionar, además de eso su cuerpo no fue capaz de cubrir la exigencias de esperma, porque cada vez necesitaba hacer más y más y más, y el cuerpo produjo en exceso lo cual agoto por decirlo así la materia prima y esa misma materia es muy importante para otras partes del cuerpo y otras funciones del organismo.

Spike nació siendo virgen, creció sin saber lo que era el sexo y seria virgen para luego MORIR de una forma muy peculiar VIRGEN.

Muerte número 109:

Spike manos rápidas (no me decidí por el nombre, tenía otros como: Virgen hasta la muerte, paja mortal, muerte blanca, La muerte viste uniformes blancos XD (esta me gusto))

Nombre: Pipsqueak (de nuevo)

Lugar: Ponyville.

Misma historia. Pip estaba de mente corría de un lado a otro a toda velocidad robando y más dulces y agregando más azúcar a su inestable organismo entrando cada vez más con su disfraz el pirata sin barba ahora sería el más buscado del jardín de niños. Una vez que junto suficientes dulces para alimentar a un pueblo entero decidió celebrarlo comiendo un dulce pero decidió que era mejor hacer lo que todo pirata haría con un botín esconderlo. Y así fue Pip se fue a las afueras de su casa y enterró su cofre lleno de monedas de oro con chócale, barras de dulces y demás cosas. Se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a cantar: ''Arg, Arg, somos así ser un pirata me hace feliz, siempre decido lo que quiero hacer somos piratas''. Pero hay algo muy importante acerca de ser pirata, no le agradas a nadie a menos que seas un pirata de CDs si es así le caes bien a casi todo mundo, pero como no era el caso de Pip muchos pequeños no estaban contentos de que Pip se les robara sus dulces y decidieron ir por él.

El pobre Pip estaba aterrado no tenia como escaparse de esta, en su casa había muchos ponis que lo querían golpear y ya estaban en su puerta. Pero a Pip se le prendió el foco y recordó que en su cuarto había una ventana con una tabla de madera y abajo había una tina con suficiente agua para detener su caída. Pip subió a la tabla y salto cerro sus ojos y espero un *Splash* que nunca llegaría en su lugar se escucho un *Slam*. Al parecer Pip había olvidado que había quitado al tina para enterrar ahí su cofre y es más olvido poner la tierra en su lugar, o sea que en vez de una tina con agua, en el suelo lo esperaba un cofre de madera sólida listo para romperle el cráneo.

Twiligth (Profesora de física y anatomía): debido a la posición del clavado, su cráneo estaba totalmente expuesto, la suma de la gravedad mas el peso del individuo y la fuerza de la madera solido fue más que suficiente para romperle el cráneo y causarle una muerte instantánea.

Pip era un pirara, se volvió loco por los dulces y se arrojo directo a los brazos de la muerte.

Muerte número 476:

Tesoro no enterrado.

Nombre: Lucy Packard

Lugar: Ponyville.

Después de la inesperada muerte de Pinkie Pie, su falta se hizo notar muy pronto en la villa. Ya veían aquel pony saltando de un lado a otro mientras los saludaba y los hacia sonreír y recordaba todos sus cumpleaños. Pero como en el universo debe haber un equilibrio, debía surgir una nueva Pinkie Pie, una con una boca más grande que toda Equestria, y esta respuesta por desgracia llego en la forma de Lucy Packard. A diferencia de Pinkie Pie que solo decía como amigables, Lyra usaba su ''talento'' para contar chismes, insultar, pasarse quejando por horas y horas, nadie la soportaba, nadie era capaz de estar más de cinco minutos con ella. Un buen día Lucy Packard iba a ver si había correo, se puso al lado de su buzón y miró un par de niños jugando en su césped, y comenzó a quejarse de absolutamente todo y que el novio terminara la relación hace unos cinco minutos por medio de un mensaje de texto no ayudo. Y Lucy Packard desencadeno toda la fuerza de su boca, sus cuerdas bucales estaban al tope. Pero olvidemos eso, mientras la loca gritaba, una pony iba volando de manera errática, era la mensajera de Ponyville, la siempre confiable Derpy. A Derpy solo le faltaba una entrega, unas cartas en la casa de Lucy Packard. La pony ignoro los gritos, puso su pata dentro de su bolsa sacó las cartas que no eran más que pura publicidad y cuentas que pagar y una revista a la que se había suscrito y las puso según ella en el buzón Derpy salió volando como siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Qué, creyeron que nadie iba a morir? No si estoy yo. Resulta que nuestra amada Derpy sufre de miopía.

Twiligth Sparkle (Oculista): La miopía es una enfermedad que se origina desde el nacimiento, en esta un ojo es menos desarrollado que el otro y esto provoca dificultad en la visión, pero este problema se puede arreglar mediante unos ejercicios. Pero en el caso de Derpy ella tenía una miopía muy desarrollado lo que provocaba que a veces sus pupilas se desviaran del objeto que estaba observando lo que daba una vista inexacta de la realidad, por lo cual los objetos pueden estar más cerca o más lejos de lo que en realidad están o en ocasiones puede provocar que vea doble. (La verdad no sé a ciencia cierta el nombre de esa enfermedad, la miopía es el defecto de un ojo esto se puede arreglar con el uso de lentes pero no sé si eso puede provocar que los ojos se desvíen tanto como en el caso de Derpy)

Y esta enfermedad resulto ser la cura de otra enfermedad aún peor, analicemos la escena desde la perspectiva de Derpy, ella aterrizo al lado del buzón y debido a su enfermedad y al hecho que le gustaba ponerse visca por diversión ella miraba dos buzones y al lado de ambos dos Lucy Packard gritando a 4 potros, Derpy no le puso importancia tomó sus cartas y las puso en el buzón, equivocado. A Derpy le falló la vista y lo que creyó que era el buzón en realidad era la boca de Lucy Packard, Derpy había puesto las cartas de tal forma que se atoraron en la boca de Lucy Packard, lo que impidió tomar oxígeno y murió.

De la boca de Lucy solo salía basura, un día alguien puso basura dentro de su boca y murió como basura.

Muerte número: 890:

Correo basura. (Agradezco a meta-leyer por la idea del correo basura)


	4. Chapter 4

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Cómo es posible que los muertos hablen? eso es muy fácil y les explicaremos todo en la boca de aquella que lo hace posible… … … …

- Eh, que pasa – dice Godot.

- Um – digo yo (¿o que esperaban, un fic mío donde no destruyera la cuarta barrera?)

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Como de ahora que. Vamos con la entrevista.

- ¿Cuál entrevista?

- La que Zakuk debió haber hecho.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Zakuk salió huyendo después que trataste de matarlo en varias ocasiones?

- Aún no me explico cómo fue que consiguió escapar, escapo de los dardos envenenados, de la motocierra, los agujeros de 12 metros, el ántrax, la bomba nuclear, el ataque con artillería, la papa envenenada y aquel volcán activo. Por cierto ¿tienes idea de hacia dónde huyo?

- Creo que se fue a México.

- Lo que me faltaba ahora debo ir a traerlo para poder matarlo – entonces tomo un CZ 550 Safari Magnum

- Eh, ¿jefe?

- Dime.

- La entrevista.

- ¡Oh, maldición! Y no hay nadie disponible verdad.

- No, todos están cazando a Zty y sus amigos.

- ¡Pero no quiero ir, me va a violar y le tengo miedo!

- Pero debes explicar cómo es que puedes entrevistar a los muertos.

- Que más da. Lo que debo tengo que hacer por mi fic. ¡Pero me llevo mi arma!

Una cuarta barrera atravesada más tarde.

- Oh, hola tú debes ser el amigo de Touché, verdad.

- Si Molestia, lo soy – dije de mala gana.

- Siento la decoración, pero es que esperaba a alguien – dijo mientras destapaba una Champaña (no sé cómo se escribe, no me juzguen)

- (Esto va mal) Solo vine para que expliques como es que puedo entrevistar a los muertos.

- Claro, no hay problema. Dulzura – dijo mientras me giñaba el ojo – es fácil, a cambio de unos ajem, ''favores'' (solo para aclarar esos ''favores'' se los hace Touché, fue mi primera creación en Ponymaker) yo les concedo un pase para pasar del mundo de los vivos al mundo de los muertos. Y eso es todo, ahora creo que me debes un ''favor'' por esta entrevista – comenzó a trotar hacia mi hasta que quede de espalda contra la pared.

- (¡que hago, que hago, me va a violar hasta la muerte! ¡Voy a terminar como el pobre de Spike aunque yo no moriría virgen! Y además aparecería en el verdadero Mil formas de Morir con ese presentador Troll, por otra parte ¡Es Molestia! Quien sabe cuántas enfermedades de transmisión sexual tenga, Piensa, piensa, piensa) Sabes yo conozco a alguien llamado Guardian (Oblige a meta a que escogiera un numero y este fue el 4 si hubiera escogido el 3 habia salido King Ragnarok, si hubiera escojido el 5 habria sido Sanslash) que estaría encantado de conocerte.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, eres su princesa favorita, y te ama y esas cosas.

- Entonces, creó que iré a conocerlo – Molestia se va volando.

- Guardian si estás leyendo esto, huye a menos que queras salir en Mil formas de morir, tratare de detenerla pero no prometo nada. (Dejare de hablar con los muertos y de cruzar la cuarta barrera, ¡Solo problemas me causa! Y todo por culpa de Zakuk, pero lo matare lo pondré en el próximo paquete de muertes así muera YO en el intento, Pero antes. Debo de buscar la forma de salvar a Guardian)

Como en este fic yo no mato a humanos porque me limito a matar ponis matare a … … … Fast.

No tengo una imagen de él.

Nombre: Fast

Lugar: Su casa.

Fast era un baterista de una famosa banda, ganaba buen dinero, tenía una esposa y siete hijos y otro en camino. Pasaba su tiempo libre tocando la batería, componiendo canciones, escuchando metal y leyendo un fic llamado Mil maneras ponis de morir o algo así. Un día mientras leía ese fan fic escrito por algún joven sin nada mejor que hacer, apareció algo que lo inquieto.

- (¡que hago, que hago, me va a violar hasta la muerte! ¡Voy a terminar como el pobre de Spike aunque yo no moriría virgen! Y además aparecería en el verdadero Mil formas de Morir con ese presentador Troll, por otra parte ¡Es Molestia! Quien sabe cuántas enfermedades de transmisión sexual tenga, Piensa, piensa, piensa sabes conosco a alguien que estaria encantado de conocerte que estaría encantado de conocerte.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, eres su princesa favorita, y te ama y esas cosas.

- Entonces, creó que iré a conocerlo – Molestia se va volando.

- Fast si estás leyendo esto, huye a menos que queras salir en Mil formas de morir, tratare de detenerla pero no prometo nada. (Dejare de hablar con los muertos y de cruzar la cuarta barrera, ¡Solo problemas me causa! Y todo por culpa de Zakuk, pero lo matare lo pondré en el próximo paquete de muertes así muera YO en el intento, Pero antes. Debo de buscar la forma de salvar a Fast)

Fast solo puso una cara de no importarle y lo tomo como una simple broma, apago el CPU luego el monitor y sintió algo extraño y volteo a ver detrás de él lo más rápido que pudo y no vio nada.

- Puf, como si en realidad eso fuera posible – dijo el confiado Fast.

Lo que no sabía es que Molestia se había ocultado debajo de su cama y ya a las dos o tres de la mañana Fast sintió algo húmedo que comenzó en su oreja y avanzaba hacia su cuello, pensando que era su esposa Fast le siguió el juego por unos minutos hasta que abrió los ojos y pudo ver a nada más y nada menos que a Molestia. Pasaron dos semanas de este encuentro y nadie sabía nada de Fast, un día un asustado Zakuk estaba corriendo tratando de esconderse de su perseguidor, entro a una casa y se escondió en una habitación sintió un olor extraño se dio la vuelta y miro el esqueleto de un poni y noto algo especialmente extraño este esqueleto estaba en perfecto estado solo que tenía una fractura muy grande en la pelvis. En la escena del crimen se encontraron un par de baquetas llenas de un líquido sin identificar y una nota que decía: ''Gracias por la noche, la pase genial y perdón por propasarme''.

Muerte número: 934:

Muerte Molestial (Celestial – Celestia, Molestia – Molestial)

Nombre: Colgate.

Lugar: Canterlot.

Colgate era toda una profesional en su trabajo, amaba su trabajo al punto de cambiarse el nombre por el nombre de su marca de pasta dental favorita. Pero si algo que Colgate amaba más que su trabajo eran sus dientes y su salud bucal en general.

Twiligth (psicóloga): Una persona puede llegarse a obsesionar con cualquier cosa ya sea por el trabajo, por el dinero, incluso por una serie de televisión con equinos de colores. Peor algunas personas pueden obsesionarse con sus dientes en especial si es un profesional de la salud bucal como en dentista. Esto puede atribuirse a varios factores, ya sea por un simple estereotipo, por ser una buena manera de presentación o porque te gusta el hecho de tener los mejores dientes del mundo.

Pero la obsesión de Colgate iba más allá.

- ¿Quiénes son unos buenos niños? – Le decía Colgate a través de un espejo a sus dientes – ¡Ustedes son unos buenos niños!, ¿Quiénes quieren que los cepillen por décima vez en el día? ¡Ustedes quieren!

Colgate podía pasar horas hablando a sus propios dientes y también cepillarlos con mucha pasión y eso trajo sus recompensas.

- ¡Que bien que se te ven los dientes! –le dijo Bon-Bon

- Gracias.

- Que bellos dientes preciosa – dijo un semental

- *Squee*

Y todo esto solo ponía leña en el fuego de la obsesión de Colgate, incluso ella misma se practicaba operaciones dentales por creer que ella era la mejor y no confiaba en el resto de los dentistas, ella solo veía su doctorado en odontología. Colgate repentinamente se comenzó a sentir mal y fue a ver a un doctor el cual le dijo que fuera a ver a un dentista especializado, ella no hizo caso porque pensó que sería imposible que ella no conociera esa enfermedad, afirmó que solo era una simple gripe. Pasaron los días y mientras se lavaba los dientes antes de volvérselos a lavar para poder ir a dormir, sintió un dolor en el pecho y se desmalló allí con su cepillo de dientes aun en la boca.

Twiligth (Odontóloga): Lo que ella creyó que era una simple gripe en realidad era una endocarditis provocada por una bacteria llamada **Estreptococo viridans**. Esta es una bacteria del tipo comensal que habitan en la boca. En general no hace daño pero si logra tener acceso al torrente sanguíneo ya sea por una herida o un lavado excesivo de dientes comienza a hacer daño y puede desarrollar uan endocarditis grave que si nos tratada el poni puede morir de un ataque al corazón.

Así que niños ahoran saben que lavarse los dientes es malo, no lavarlos también es malo y ser como Colgate es la muerte.

Muerte número: 091:

Sonrie para la muerte.

Nombre: Blaze

Lugar: Cloudsdale

Todos los pegasos sueñan con algún día convertirse en un Wonderbolt, pero con lo que sueñan los Wonderbolts y poder deshacerse de su miembro más reciente Blaze.

- Todos son unos inútiles – decía Blaze – nadie puede con mi velocidad, todos deben ir detrás de mi así la gente me puede ver a mí – decía a los Wonderbolts mientras estos lo ignoraban.

Todos los Wonderbolts lo odiaban y lo habrían sacado del grupo de no ser por un pequeño detalle.

- Hola cariño.

- Hola Spitfire, como esta mi cosita linda en este día.

Si así es este ególatra era el novio de la capitana de los Wonderbolts Spitfire y lo hacían relucir en todos lados. Pasaban besándose más tiempo del que pasaban en las nubes, ya los Wonderbolts estaban artos de los delirios de Blaze y de sus escenas indecorosas en cualquier comento y en cualquier lugar.

Un día los Wonderbolts se preparaban para una presentación en la ciudad de Manehattan, todos estiraban sus alas y se relajaban, algunas charlaban o hablaban de nuevos trucos o de historias interesantes pero este ambiente no duro mucho ya que llego al pareja.

- Hola chicos – dijo Spitfire que entraba junto con Blaze.

- Hola perdedores – dijo Blaze.

Todos solo hicieron un gesto con la cara y volvieron a lo suyo tratando de ignorar a la pareja. Esta presentación era muy especial ya que sería el debut de Rainbow Dash para entrar en los Wonderbolts, Dash mantenía una relación activa con Soarin y esto molestaba a Blaze ya que Soarin y Dash eran la nueva pareja celebre dentro de los Wonderbolts. Spitfire y él había pasado a segundo plano en las revistas de farándula y deportes. Dash se preparaba para su turno y Blaze no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillarla.

- Oye Dash, ¿te parece una carrera? – pregunto Blaze

- Claro que si – respondió Dash.

Ambos se pusieron en la línea de salida y salieron a toda velocidad. Ambos iban muy cerca uno del otro pero Dash pronto tomó ventaja, así que Blaze cerró los ojos y acelero lo más que pudo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos miró hacia atrás y miro a Dash estático solo se quedaba ahí y movía las alas mientras tenía una expresión de terror y antes de que Blaze pudiera cantar victoria sintió como algo lo succionaba, en un segundo Blaze estaba dentro de la turbina de un avión.

Twiligth Sparkle (Prof. De física): La turbina de un avión funciona succionando grandes cantidades de aire el cual es expulsado a gran velocidad. Blaze iba a una gran velocidad al momento de pasar frente a la turbina, pero esto no impidió que la turbina lo succionara dentro de ella. Una vez dentro la turbina comenzó a desgarrar sus cascos pero al estos duros debieron romper algunas aspas las cuales rebotaron dentro de la turbina y se le clavaron en diferentes partes del cuerpo. La turbina siguió succionando hasta llegar al tejido ahí comenzó a cortar en pedazos la piel sin dejar rastro de lo que alguna vez fue.

Si se preguntan que paso con el avión pues el accidente no paso a más, el avión logró aterrizar de emergencia en un aeropuerto cercano ¿el total de víctimas?, pues algunos heridos levemente por el aterrizaje forzoso, unos con cicatrices psicológicas y un muerto del cual jamás hallaran el cuerpo o al menos el cuerpo completo.

Forma de morir número 510:

Atracción fatal.


End file.
